


Problems with presents

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Adam struggles wrapping presents, Christmas Fluff, Kane is gifted at wrapping apparently, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: A short Christmassy one-shot in which Adam struggles wrapping presents and Kane can wrap anything.
Relationships: Kane Richardson/Adam Zampa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Problems with presents

Kane was sitting on the couch, scrolling on his phone, when he heard a very loud grumble from the dining room. 

“Everything okay?” Kane called out. 

“Fucking presents,” Adam growled. 

Kane got up and walked through the doorway. Adam was sitting at the dining table, a small but intimidating pile of gadgets and knick knacks on the table, with rolls of wrapping paper spread out in front of him. There was a pile of crumpled up paper on the floor beside him. 

“Everything okay, darling?” Kane asked, trying not to laugh as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Adam glared at him. “Does this look okay to you?”

“Don’t get grumpy, Santa can hear you,” Kane warned. 

Adam glared at him. “Fuck Santa. I’m done. Everyone can have their gifts without them being wrapped. Saves paper even...”

Kane sighed and walked around the table, standing beside his boyfriend. “Do you want to show me where it’s going wrong?”

“I don’t want to try again,” Adam pouted, petulant. 

Kane ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, which had recently grown into a baby mullet. “Come on, let’s start with a bit of paper.” Kane reached for the present in front of Adam - a candle, for Adam’s mum. He stretched out the reel of wrapping paper, measured the candle box against it, and cut the paper off the reel. With the candle resting on the paper in front of Adam, Kane leant down and covered Adam’s hands with his own, guiding Adam to begin wrapping the present. 

Adam was fine with the initial manoeuvre of wrapping it lengthways, but as in all his previous attempts, his efforts came unstuck when he attempted to fold the ends in. 

“Fucking shit,” Adam exclaimed as the paper tore once again. 

“That’s okay, we can start again,” Kane soothed. He leant down to cut another piece of paper, chest pressed to Adam’s back. 

“How are you so patient with this stuff?” Adam asked. 

Kane pressed a kiss to the back of Adam’s head. “Christmas is meant to be about joy,” he said.

“Wrapping presents gives me the opposite of joy,” Adam grumbled.

Kane frowned. “What’s the opposite of joy?”

“The shits,” Adam declared.

Kane couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, fine, you win. How about I wrap the presents and you tell your family that you wrapped them?” 

“Really?” Adam asked.

Kane shrugged. “Christmas shouldn’t give you, in your words, ‘the shits’, Adam.”

A hint of a smile creeped onto Adam’s face. He shimmied across the seats to sit at the empty dining chair, and let Kane sit where he had been previously. All the presents and reels of wrapping paper were in front of Kane.

“Okay, so you like this paper for your mum?” Kane gestured to the cheerful yellow paper printed with smiling gingerbread men. 

Adam nodded solemnly.

“Excellent,” Kane said, and cut another piece of paper to size for the candle box. In a few expert manoeuvres, including some very precise sticky-taping, he was holding up the wrapped present for Adam’s mum with pride.

Adam was astounded. “So much better than I could’ve done it, thank you,” he smiled. 

“No worries. You can write the label while I wrap the next one. Who’s this for?” Kane pointed to a set of barbecue tools. 

“That’s for my dad, I didn’t even consider wrapping it because of the shape. I thought I’d just stick a bow on it,” Adam said.

Kane laughed. The tools were sticking out of the box they came in, a little like a hamper. The shape was a total mess, but Kane could still work with it. 

“What paper would your dad like?” Kane asked, looking at their impressive selection of reels.

Adam considered them thoughtfully. “Hmm, this one with the sunbaking Santa,” he replied seriously.

It took Kane a while longer than the box, but he still managed to wrap it pretty nicely. 

“You’re a saint,” Adam gushed when Kane showed him the end result. 

Kane leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Couldn’t have Christmas give you the shits,” Kane chuckled against Adam’s lips.

Adam shoved Kane playfully. “Not funny!”

***  
On Christmas day, Kane was expecting to know the contents of every wrapped gift, considering he was the one who wrapped them. However, once both of their families had gone home, Adam reached deep under the tree, past where Kane could see, and pulled out one final gift. It was a total mess of paper fragments and piece after piece of sticky tape, but Kane could tell this meant Adam wrapped it himself.

When he opened it and saw the book he'd been wanting to buy for ages, Kane was totally surprised.

"Are you serious?!" Kane exclaimed. "I only mentioned this once, ages ago, and you remembered?!"

Adam grinned, obviously thrilled that his surprise gift was a success. However, his smile faded when he remembered the presentation. "Sorry about the wrapping, I genuinely tried, and I hope you aren't offended because I love you a lot more than the wrapping shows-"

Adam's worries were cut off with a heartfelt kiss. "Stop it, I absolutely love it. And you."

Their Christmas ended up being perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed something a little different from me! Any feedback as usual is greatly appreciated and motivates me to keep writing :)


End file.
